


“What have I done?...”

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: He got it. Some people just wanted it simple. He loved her beyond belief, with every breath within him. He just wished they could explore more with each other in bed. At the moment though his head was reeling at the new soreness and trying to figure out why he felt this way.He started to stretch when he finally felt an arm tighten around his waist. It wasn’t his girlfriend.“Stop moving. It’s way too early to get up. I’ll make pancakes in a few. Just stop moving,” said a deeper voice that sounded more like a whine than an actual reply.He froze.That was definitely not his girlfriend.“Calle?”





	1. “I’ve made a huge mistake...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I know it's been awhile, real life can do that to you, but here is a brand new character pairing and honestly I'm so in love it's not even funny! Inspired by an ask sent to me on Tumblr, and I knew it was going to become something more, and it did. So without further ado, here is Ekky and Calle's encounter.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

**“I’ve made a huge mistake...”**

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ *beep beep beep beep* _

Ekky groaned as he went to search for his phone. When he finally slapped his hand over it he stopped the alarm from blaring off anymore.

His head was swimming and he felt sore all over. It wasn’t sore like he had just played a game, no it was a sore like he just had the best lay ever. He hasn’t felt this good soreness in months. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy having sex with his girlfriend it was just she didn’t want to explore, or do more than the normal positions while in bed.

He got it. Some people just wanted it simple. He loved her beyond belief, with every breath within him. He just wished they could explore more with each other in bed. At the moment though his head was reeling at the new soreness and trying to figure out why he felt this way.

He started to stretch when he finally felt an arm tighten around his waist. It wasn’t his girlfriend.

“Stop moving. It’s way too early to get up. I’ll make pancakes in a few. Just stop moving,” said a deeper voice that sounded more like a whine than an actual reply.

He froze.

That was definitely not his girlfriend.

“Calle?”

“Yes Ekky what? I’m trying to sleep. I thought I was going to destroy your phone,” definitely Calle’s voice said.

“What?”

Called groaned, “I guess it’s time to get up. I’ll make breakfast if you want to shower. I really wanted an excuse for you to skip practice but I guess I’ll get you fed before you leave.” Ekky lay still because he soon realized that not only was it Calle behind him, but it was also Calle behind him and very naked spooning up against him.

He could feel his morning wood which shouldn’t, should not have caused anything for his body, but god dammit his body was reacting to his hard cock pressed against his ass.

He bit his lip and tried to stifle a groan, but he figured that Calle heard because he stopped moving. Ekky felt a soft pressure placed against the back of his neck and a shiver ran down his spine.

Calle just kissed him.

“I see. You want to play some more before breakfast. I think I can by that,” Calle’s voice had deepened, which also shouldn’t have done anything but it did. Soon he felt Calle’s hand drift down to his ass and began to circle a single finger over his rim.

His body jerked to the touch and his mind tried to figure out what the hell was happening!

Unfortunately Calle couldn’t sense his rising panic as he pushed a single finger deep into his ass.

“Oh fuck!” He cried out. He felt loose, sore, and open. That meant they had fucked before.

Shit.

“Sh sh baby I’ve got you. Just relax. Your body is still really loose from last night. I don’t think I’ll need to prep you much at all,” Calle emphasized this by thrusting two finger inside of him, making his body come alive, and his own dick to start leaking pre-cum onto his stomach.

“So open and loose. I can’t wait to fuck you again.”

A whine escaped from Ekky’s lips as the memories from last night started to come back to him.

He had remembered coming over to check up on Calle. Filip had said that he was doing just fine but always enjoyed the company. After he got injured he didn’t to see the team very much.

So he came over with some beer and some Swedish snacks that he knew he liked. Calle was surprised to see him, and they hung out in his living room. They played some video games, drank, and ate some snacks. All good fun.

It was all normal until Calle turned to him and gave him a look.

“I bet you’ll get drunk before me.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I said I bet you’ll get drunk before I do.”

“I don’t think so. I have to drive home afterwards.”

“Oh come on Ekky live a little. Just stay the night it's no biggie. Sleep it off then go home tomorrow. Easy.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

Ekky hadn’t fooled around like this in a long time and his girlfriend usually didn’t like it if he got drunk, but...

“You’ll be the one passed or before me.”

Calle laughed hard smiling big and wide, which just sent a warm something through his chest. He didn’t understand, but he ignored it in favor for grabbing the pack of beers.

The rest of it was a blur of pushing and shoving before he remembered what Calle had dared him to do.

“I bet I’m a better kisser than...than yo..you!” He slurred, and Ekky felt himself get warm because...

“No! No..no way! I’m better..better than you!”

“Pro..ove it!”

Well he wasn’t going to back down now. He wasn’t the 3rd A on the team for nothing. He slammed their mouths together, and thrust his tongue into the other Swedes mouth.

The Swede groaned loud and low as his hands moved up into his hair. He lost all track of time after that. All he could remember though was Calle had straddled him, and began to undo his jeans. He hadn’t even realized he had gotten hard.

He just remembered them jerking off together, and then Calle pulling him back to his bedroom. He had followed willingly and well...Calle was about to do exactly what he did to him last night.

His mind was snapped back to the present as he felt a hit blunt pressure against his hole, and his breath hitched as Calle pressed his cock inside of him.

“Fuck Cal..”

“Sh sh I’ve got you. Just breath. Take my dick. You did so good last night. I just know you can do it again.”

He didn’t feel like he had much of a choice. He felt Calle push his cock further inside of him, and he brushed the head up against his prostate making his body jerk from the sensation.

“Almost got it.”

True to his word he took all of Calle’s cock and he felt like his whole world had just flipped upside down. He had no clue how to feel, but he didn’t get a chance too as Calle lifted up his leg in order to make more room for him, and then began to move his hips. His breath caught at the back of his throat as he felt Calle begin to thrust inside of him, humming with deep pleasure as he fucked him from behind.

Ekky gripped hard onto the pillow underneath his head as he tried to figure out how to feel. His body was coming alive in a way he hasn’t felt in years, and yet his chest ached knowing how wrong the situation was.

But goddammit he couldn’t stop now.

Calle took his time at first, trying to find a rhythm, until Ekky felt him start to thrust his hips faster, making his cock push deeper inside of him. Every time he thrust into him the head of his dick would always brush up against his prostate making him cry out in pleasure as a fire lit up inside of his body.

It didn’t last long though as he felt ready to cum at any second.

“Cal..Calle please I need..I need to..”

“Tell me. You need to cum? Then cum..I’m..fuck...I’m right there too.”

Ekky wouldn’t have to be told twice. He took his hard leaking cock in hand, since Calle couldn’t move his, and began to jerk himself off to Calle’s thrust inside of him.

“Calle! Fuck! Fuck! Oh fuck yes!” He shouted and came hard over his hand.

He saw stars as he rang out his climax, and as he was coming down he felt Calle grunt before thrusting hard, and then he felt his hot cum start to spurt inside of him.

He bit his lip because no that shouldn’t have been hot to him but it was. He couldn’t get up as quickly as he did years back, but if he could, he would have just from Calle cumming inside of him.

Calle groaned before panting up against his neck, and then sliding back until he felt his cock slip out of him, and he fell back onto the bed.

“Oh god fuck. Fuck..damn Ekky..damn,” Calle said in a panted laughed.

Ekky felt the same, but then that deep regret and guilt started to settle inside of his chest.

“That was so good. That was a really nice way to wake up thank you. I’m going to go shower, and then I’ll make us breakfast,” Calle kissed the back of his neck once again, but he made no move to try and grab him back.

Though his body really wanted too.

He closed his eyes listening as Calle padded towards the bathroom, and then finally heard the door being shut.

In the empty room he let out a shuttered breath and felt tears prick his eyes. Before he knew it he was crying, silent sobs into the bed as the guilt began to settle in.

‘What have I done?’ He thought to himself as he let himself cry. He had just cheated on his girlfriend with one of his best friends and teammates! He probably just ruined everything and he had no idea what to do to fix everything. He was so fucked.

“I’ve made a huge mistake...” he whispered to himself into the quiet of the room.

The guilt and regret of what he had just done could physically be felt dripping out of him, and onto the bed as he pressed his hands to rub at his eyes.

“What have I done?”

 

To be continued.....

 

 


	2. Don’t worry about it. Everyone screws up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Calle felt like jerking off again._
> 
> _That was just the end game to all of this as he enjoyed the pleasure from this mornings fucking._
> 
> _‘God Ekky has a great ass.’ He thought to himself as he scrubbed his left hand over his body._
> 
> _He had wrapped his shower wrap around his injured arm, and sighed as the euphoria of the moment started to settle down. He knew Ekky was still probably trying to come to terms with what they did, but he seemed more open to it this morning. He was more than surprised and happy to find Mattias eager to go again when he woke up._
> 
> _He would make sure to cook up something really good just because of it. He had figured that he would have woken up and tried to make a daring escape. Making some stupid excuse that he didn’t mean for any of that to happen. That he didn’t mean to drink alongside Calle and then have sex with him._
> 
> ///////////// The aftermath of the night before finally comes to a head, but Calle's more surprised by the outcome than what he was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm super excited to finally post this! After some rough drafting and re-writing several times I believe I've finally hit the nail on the head so to speak, and I really like the outcome. I went through a sort of daze while writing this, because apart of me wanted to make this super dramatic and sad. But then I ended up not doing that at all. So I hope you guys enjoy this! Just a heads up, I forgot to mention that because they are both Swedish in private they are speaking their own language to each other. 
> 
> And if anyone is curious, as of late for whatever reason my word of my stories is now 'euphoria', good word, but now I can't stop adding it into my stories....ugh.
> 
> Otherwise I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter!
> 
> Thanks! Go Preds!!

**Don’t worry about it. Everyone screws up.**

 

* * *

 

 

Calle felt like jerking off again.

That was just the end game to all of this as he enjoyed the pleasure from this mornings fucking.

‘God Ekky has a great ass.’ He thought to himself as he scrubbed his left hand over his body.

He had wrapped his shower wrap around his injured arm, and sighed as the euphoria of the moment started to settle down. He knew Ekky was still probably trying to come to terms with what they did, but he seemed more open to it this morning. He was more than surprised and happy to find Mattias eager to go again when he woke up.

He would make sure to cook up something really good just because of it. He had figured that he would have woken up and tried to make a daring escape. Making some stupid excuse that he didn’t mean for any of that to happen. That he didn’t mean to drink alongside Calle and then have sex with him.

Okay maybe he should have stopped, but he’s heard and seen all that’s been going on with his girlfriend. He wasn’t trying to pressure him, or even to come onto him, but he had been just as eager as he had been so he couldn’t feel sorry for what they did.

Besides, he figured Mattias needed some excitement in his life. His girlfriend was great, but sometimes he wondered if she actually cared about him in a way that meant more than what she needed. Calle was, by no means, a relationship expert, far beyond that. He was a slut and he knew it, but he also knew that relationships were a two way street not one way.

He had watched her beg and push him around just to get whatever stupid thing she wanted from him. He got annoyed by it, but he couldn’t stop it from happening because he fell for it every single time. They’ve known each other for years, so he’s honestly surprised that they haven’t gotten married yet.

Regardless, he’s not guilty at all by what they did, and had fun while it lasted. He just hoped that Mattias would feel the same way. Guys in the locker room hooked up all of the time.

Hell! Pekka and Juuse were practically an item! They didn’t even hide it anymore that they fuck and stay together. They were an exclusive item, and honestly he was jealous of them. Though they did let him in for an amazing threesome which he would never forget. God he never realized just how flexible they really were.

He was getting hard again.

Maybe he could convince Ekky for another fuck before he made them breakfast?

He decided that it was a great idea, and washed up quickly before getting back out. He grabbed his robe on the way just in case and walked back out to see if Ekky was awake.

When he walked back into the room though he froze. Ekky was crying, big heavy sobs, and now Calle felt terrible. He hadn’t meant to make him feel like this.

Shit.

He wrapped the robe back around him, tying it off, before moving around to sit on the edge of the bed by Ekky’s leg. The taller man had his face covered by his hands, and his knees up to his chest. He looked awful, and Calle felt like an asshole.

He was tentative as he placed a hand on Mattias’s forearm and he felt him flinch underneath his touch. He jerked his hand back as if stung, feeling worse than he had before.

“Ekky? Mattias?”

He got no answer.

“Hey, look, I would say I’m sorry about what happened but I’m not. I hate seeing you upset and crying though. I don’t want you to feel this way. If you don’t want to see me for awhile I understand, but Ekky listen. You shouldn’t really worry about it. Everyone screws up. Trust me, I’m the king of screw ups. Look, all I’m saying is I did really just want to have a good night with you and I didn’t realize what would happen. I’m not sorry because it was amazing, and you’re amazing in bed, seriously you are, but I understand if you don’t want to talk to me for awhile. I am sorry for making you feel like this though. I’m sorry.”

Calle didn’t see him move at all, and he chewed on his bottom lip feeling guilty for making him cry. He doesn’t usually see him cry. He sighed, “I’ll leave you alone. You can get dressed and leave whenever you want too.” He moved to leave but then Mattias stopped him with a hand to his wrist.

He finally looked up at him, eyes red and swollen from crying, but looking at him in a way he hasn’t seen before. He didn’t say anything and Calle didn’t move, didn’t breathe, desperate for anything from the taller man.

He watched the other Swede swallow before moving towards him and then suddenly he was kissing him. Soft, gentle, as if testing to see what he liked. Once he figured it out he deepened the kiss, sighing as if satisfied by what he discovered. Calle was unsure about what was happening, but let the other man do what he wanted to figure his way through his emotions.

He kissed him for awhile, soft and gentle, which sent bubbling warmth straight down to his cock. He had already started to get hard in the shower, but now he was plumping up again just from the kiss. Ekky finally pulled back after a time and looked at him seriously.

“This isn’t your fault. This is, was all me. But, I can’t get past how I feel after last night, and this morning. I don’t like knowing I’m cheating on my girlfriend, but..but if it’s just every now and then. When she’s traveling..I mean..I don’t love you. Not like I love her, but..I haven’t felt this good in years while having sex. I know that sounds fucked up, but I don’t think you would mind if we fucked around when she’s not here, yes? I...I haven’t done this in awhile with a guy, so I’m a bit rusty, but I’d like too, with you I mean. I love you as my friend, and you made me feel better than I have in years, so..so would you like to..um..I mean, again? If you want too I mean, if you don’t I...”

Calle cut him off with another kiss. He thrust his tongue deep into his mouth, and groaned as Mattias scrambled to pull him back into the bed with him. He almost lost his balance due to his arm still in the sling, but Ekky was able to maneuver them to prevent any pain as they got settled back again.

He seemed nervous after they pulled back, and Calle was definitely not going to have that. With Mattias leaning back against the headboard of the bed Calle swung his leg over his lap, and went to straddle the other man. His robe split apart revealing his hard cock jutting out, and he watched as a bright red flush spread across Ekky’s skin.

“You like what you see?” Calle teased as he single-handily striped his robe off.

He watched the taller mans throat working as he swallowed hard before moving his hands over his spread thighs. Calle licked his lips seductively at him, and the other man tracked the movement with hawk like eyes.

“Yes, very much. What do I do? What do I do to make...make you feel good?”

Calle felt that bubbling warmth again go straight down to his dick, which gave an appreciative twitch at the want in Ekky’s voice. “What do you want to do? This is for both of us. Not just me.”

“Can..I want to touch you,” Ekky panted as his hands slid up higher onto his thighs.

Calle couldn’t help but laugh, “Ek, you’re already touching me.”

Ekky huffed out his frustration mixed with a bit of a laugh as his hands tightened his thigh harder making him groan at the grip. “You know what I mean Cal.”

“Ha..fuck..yes I know. I just..ah...I just wanted to tease you a little,” he groaned out as Ekky slid his hands up further on his thighs until he was griping right at the V of his hips.

“Hm? Tease me? Well I guess I want to tease you too. That’s what I want to do.”

Calle groaned.

“No! Ekky don’t I’m sorry! I won’t tease you just please touch me!”

“Cal I am touching you. I don’t know what else you want from me,” the other Swede was putting pressure right above his dick, touching everywhere around his crotch other than where he really wanted his hand to be at.

“Noooo no Ekky! I want your hand on my cock please! Touch my cock!”

“Oh! You wanted me to touch you there? Well why didn’t you say so the first time?”

Calle whined at his insistent teasing before a loud gasp escaped him. Mattias wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly started to stroke him, as if learning what felt right in his hand. Calle used his left hand to guide him through it until he was shaking and writhing over Ekky’s lap.

“Oh fuck Ekky! Ekky harder! I’m so close please!”

The other Swede nodded, his eyes were blown wide and dark as he watched him writhe and shake all over his lap. As if the sight of Calle falling apart in Mattias’s hands were enough to turn him on. But Calle could see he was struggling, wanting to get off too but unsure if he should stop or not in order to get his own cock out too.

“Here you..fuck..you need to..here,” Calle panted his way through getting Ekky to move just enough so he could uncover his dick, which was hard and leaking profusely by the time he fished him out.

“Oh fuck Ekky. God your dick is amazing.”

Mattias groaned underneath him as Calle got a hand on his dick. He began to tug and give him hard strokes as well, making the taller make groan as he did.

“Great! Wonderful! I’m so glad you like my dick but now I’d really like to cum so let get on with it!”

Calle laughed before another moan slipped from his lips. “Kay fine. Just...hold on.”

He adjusted himself on the taller mans lap until he could get their cocks lined up together, and then he brought Ekky’s hand around them both, starting to stroke them together. They both groaned as Mattias began to pump their members hard and fast, making both men shake and shiver as they got closer to their climax.

It didn’t last long just as Calle had stated, he came first all over Ekky’s hand and abdomen, this only caused the other man to cum as well, with a groan and his name on his lips. It was intense, it was messy, but god did Calle love it. The riskiness, the wrongness to what they were doing only spurred him on more.

Once the pure euphoria of the moment subsided Calle was left boneless and ready to sleep again. Ekky wasn’t having it.

“I thought you said you make breakfast for us, hm?”

Calle groaned but this time for a totally different reason, “Come on Ekky! I’m so tired now.”

“Oh you’re tired? Who’s the one that fucked me twice and then jerked me off again hm? I should be the one tired not you.”

Calle gave his most exaggerate sigh and forfeited by leaning down to kiss him long and deep. “Fine, but we’re eating in bed. Then you can stay as long as you want.”

Mattias smiled. “Good I planned on it. My girlfriend doesn’t get back for two days so I guess I could hang around for awhile.”

Calle smirked, then bit lightly onto Ekky’s bottom lip, “I’d like that a lot. Just fair warning Fil is coming over later today to play some video games, so we better be decent before he shows up.” He’s already climbing off of Ekky’s lap and going to readjust his robe.

“Who says we have to be decent?”

Calle turns to give him a look before a mischievous smirk spreads across his lips, “No one. Maybe we can have some more today with Fil too, yeah?”

Ekky’s eyes grow dark, looking debauched, hair splayed everywhere, and his spent cock dirty and limp on his thigh. He looks absolutely delicious, “Yeah, I think we can do that.”

Calle licks his lips.

Yeah, he maybe a bastard and a major slut, but he’ll take being a slut any day if it gives him moments like this. Today was going to be one hell of a day.

He left to go make breakfast, all the while thinking about how surprised Ekky was going to be once he found out that he’s been fucking Filip all along.

 

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to everyone for all of the kudos and comments that I've gotten for this story!
> 
> I had no idea how much you guys would like this pairing and I'm happy that you do because I love Calle with pretty much everyone! (AKA Slut Calle Jarnkrok) Anyways....
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to chat come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's freak out over these amazing group of guys together!! GO PREDS!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much again for all of the love, kudos, and comments that inspire me to write all of these stories.
> 
> I'm sorry for the ending, but at the same time I'm not. You'll just have to read the second chapter to see what happens, trust me I love my happy endings so it'll be good no worries.
> 
> Anyways, I have so many stories and fics coming very soon so be aware I might take a little bit of time to finish those up, but when I do I'll be giving you some great stories to read! Otherwise, kudos and comments are always welcomed, and I would love to talk more! Come visit me on [Tumblr!](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) Let's talk about...ANYTHING!


End file.
